Rookie Mistakes
Rookie Mistakes is the twelfth episode of Brawl of the Objects. It was released on July 29th, 2016. Description After a shocking look into the mind of one of our underappreciated side characters, two players are eliminated from the game. However, what comes next is a surprise to the remaining final 5. What does Controlly have in store for everyone...? Find out in this brand new episode of Brawl of the Objects! :D Plot The episode starts out with a seizure warning that reads the following: This episode contains flashing images and content that may be frightening to younger viewers. If you are triggered by the flashing images or are not comfortable with semi-horrific content, I highly recommend skipping to the intro. It also provides a link that skips to the intro. This is due to the flashing red marks on the screen to come later. The scene then cuts to Dream World where Scissors is lounging on the couch, and then there's a knock on the door. Scissors says "yeah, come in." Rook then opens the door and asks her to come outside because he has something for her. As Scissors confusedly goes through the door, a noisemaker is suddenly blown in front of her. Rook wishes her a happy birthday, and the rest of the eliminated contestants are making wavy motions, which makes Scissors happy for once. Scissors then tells Rook he is one of the biggest losers she knows, but he's sort of cool. Boat asks "did that just happen?" off-screen. Feeling awed, Rook calls her "your Highness" again instead of "Scissors" prior to saying he's flattered. Then he tells her to make a wish. Scissors says there's one thing she wants to end soon. Slurpy guesses Pear, but Scissors responds that she actually wanted to end BOTO. Rook immediately has a flashback, and sees himself in a courtroom with other chess pieces, and then underwater. Then we see him frozen in the fridge from Episode 11. In reality (of the Dream World), Rook is staring blankly, with Scissors asking if he's okay. Rook frantically flips out and says "let's finish BOTO right here!" He says he and Scissors can be the last servants and BOC can be the king. He asks BOC for the final challenge but BOC just bac's. Rook says “To The Finish lime! LET’S GO!" Rook falls out a window. The scene ends when the eliminated contestants are looking down in concern. After the intro, a double elimination happens. Chocolatey (812 votes) and Baguette (484 votes) are eliminated. Gallery TBA Trivia *Controly said before the elimination, that he's in high demands of hosting other object shows. This might be sarcasm or reality meaning that Anko will make other object shows. *There are only three candles on the birthday cake. This suggests one of the following: **Scissors is turning 3 (very unlikely due to her personality; besides, she spoke in Episode 1 which aired over three years before this one). **There aren't enough candles to match her new age, suggesting Scissors is an adult or almost an adult; **It isn't really Scissors' birthday (most likely). *The only eliminated contestants not in the Dream World scene are Pear, Pinecone and Popsicley. **Coincidentally, they are the eliminated contestants starting with P. **Pear, however is still mentioned by Slurpy. Votes Category:Episodes